The Legion of What Ifs
by DarthVenom9808
Summary: What If. That's a good question. Well, here's the answer. Explore the possibilities of different routes DBZ could have taken from any point. If you have a What if you'd like to see, please leave it in your review.
1. What if 1: Part 1

**What if Gohan had attacked Nappa:**

Dust slowly began to fade from the explosion. The fighters stared in shock as they watched. When it cleared, a large muscular Saiyan hovered there. His battle armor had been heavily damaged but he appeared uninjured.

The large Saiyan laughed after dusting himself. 'That was pathetic,' he said. 'What a waste.'

The Saiyan known as Nappa continued to laugh as his opponents stared on in anger. On of them, a three eyed human known as Tien was enraged. His best friend Choutzu had tried to destroy their Saiyan nemesis by sacrificing himself, only to fail. 'The Dragon Balls already restored his life,' Tien said shaking. 'He can never come back again!'

'Luckily you'll see him soon in Hell!' Nappa yelled.

As Nappa continued laughing, Tien's allies, Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan were planning a way to attack the monster. 'Listen,' Piccolo said. 'As soon as he attacks, he's open. Then we'll strike.'

'Good plan,' someone said. 'I hope it works.'

Piccolo swung around and stared into the cold eyes of Vegeta; Nappa's partner and superior in strength.

'So cocky,' Piccolo replied. 'I look foreword to seeing your face when Son Goku gets here.'

'Oh,' Vegeta said. 'And who's that, your secret weapon?

At that moment, Nappa charged through the air towards Tien.

'Now,' Piccolo said. He and Krillin jumped into the air ready to attack.

'Come at me!' Tien yelled. He was ready to die fighting if he had to. He was determined to destroy this monster.

As Nappa flew towards him, Tien braced himself. Until Piccolo appeared at Nappa's right and struck him in the face with a monstrous punch.

Tien watched in surprise as Nappa flew uncontrollably through the air. Then, Krillin appeared above him and slammed his fists down upon Nappa's head.

'Gohan,' Piccolo yelled as Nappa soared through the air. 'Attack!'

The smallest and youngest of them, Gohan, was overwhelmed with fear. But he ignored it. He raised his hands and shouted, 'Masenko!'

A giant yellow blast emerged from his hands. It soared through the air and collided with Nappa. It exploded upon impact and he fell to the ground and crashed.

Tien realized that the Saiyan was down for the moment. He and Krillin both jumped towards him. Tien stuck his knee foreword and shoved it right into his chest. Nappa screamed and vomited blood. Krillin generated his Chi into his leg and kicked Nappa hard in the head.

As Nappa flew through the air from the force of Krillin's kick, Piccolo brought his hand up to his head and extended his index and middle finger. He concentrated his entire Chi into it and began to form the Light of Death.

Gohan joined Tien and Krillin as they pummeled the now injured Nappa. Gohan's Masenko had hit dead on and had done much more damage than they had thought. Nappa had been weakened immensely and their assault had weakened him further. After Tien kicked Nappa in the head, sending him smashing into the ground, they stopped.

Nappa slowly got up. He was in pain, and rage was overcoming him. 'That's it!' he screamed. 'I'm going to kill you all!' Nappa leaned foreword to fire his most powerful attack, until he noticed the Namekian Piccolo.

Piccolo's hand was glowing and he was grunting from the effort it took to maintain his attack.

'Hey Vegeta,' Nappa said. 'What's the Namekian's power level?'

Vegeta put on his scouter and pressed the button on the said. He was instantly shocked with what he saw. 'Power level is nine thousand, two hundred and seven,' he yelled. 'And still growing!'

Nappa was horrified. 'No way,' he yelled. 'It's impossible.'

Piccolo had heard them. 'Indeed it is possible!' he yelled. 'Now meet the Light of Death!' he stuck his arm out foreword and yelled, 'Special Beam Cannon!'

A bright beam surrounded by spiraling energy emerged from Piccolo's two outstretched fingers. It shot through the air, heading straight for Nappa. The Saiyan tried to get out of the way but it was too late. The sound of ripping flesh was heard as the attack exploded.

Tien, Krillin and Gohan stared wide eyed as the explosion faded. Vegeta stood there unpleased, and Piccolo grinned to himself when he saw the results of his attack.

Nappa had survived. He had managed to move out of the way in time to avoid death, but not to avoid the beam. His entire right arm had been completely blown off and he stood there, holding on to his monstrous wound.

'So much for you,' Piccolo said. He hovered down to the ground and walked over to the injured Saiyan. 'I think that I'll kill you know.'

Soon, Piccolo stood before the Saiyan. Piccolo grinned when he saw the horrified look Nappa wore. He grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up off the ground, and then he punched him in the face with extreme force.

The blow sent him flying through the air, and he landed right before Vegeta's feet. 'Vegeta,' Nappa said while raising his hand. 'P-please, I need your help.'

Vegeta looked down upon his fallen comrade and then at the Namekian who had defeated him. 'Forget it,' Vegeta said. He kicked Nappa in the ribs, sending him flying through the air back towards Piccolo.

'You may finish him,' Vegeta said to the Namekian. 'You have earned it.'

Piccolo ignored the Saiyan prince, but he still took him up on his offer. He extended his finger, pointing it at Nappa, and fired.

The beam struck the Saiyan in the head, killing him instantly.

Gohan stood there in shock. Krillin breathed a sigh of relief, and Tien smiled. He was happy that his friend had been avenged.

Their thoughts were cut off when Piccolo spoke. 'There's no time to celebrate,' he said. 'This fight is nowhere near finished.' He turned around and looked at Vegeta with loathing.

'O-oh yeah,' Krillin said. 'There's a-another o-one.'

'Don't worry,' Piccolo said. 'We've defeated one already. We can beat this one also.'

Vegeta burst into laughter. 'Oh my dear Namekian,' he said. 'You underestimate me. My power is at least three times that of Nappa. I'm afraid you wouldn't stand a chance. But this "Goku" you speak of, that's Kakarot, isn't it?

'Yeah,' Krillin replied. 'So what?'

'So he really did comeback to life then. But what good will he be if he wasn't even a match for Raditz?

'He will be different from before,' Krillin said. 'He'll be more powerful than you can imagine.'

'Son Goku is a very bad one to underestimate,' Piccolo said. 'I wasn't a match for Raditz but I just killed your supposedly unbeatable partner. Son Goku has received much better training than I have. You will realize his potential when you fight him.'

'You put such faith into Kakarot,' Vegeta said. 'Alright, we'll wait until he comes.'

Everyone was shocked. 'Are you serious?' Piccolo asked.

'Yes,' Vegeta replied. 'Now don't irritate me or I'll change my mind.

Piccolo, Krillin, Tien and Gohan walked away from Vegeta and found a place to rest. Vegeta found a rock under a tree and sat down.

'What happened to Goku,' Krillin asked. 'Did he really come back to life?'

Piccolo ignored Krillin and turned to Gohan. 'You did well there,' he said. 'We would never have been able to finish him like that if you hadn't of attacked. I'm proud of you Gohan.'

'Thank you Piccolo,' Gohan replied.

Slowly the minutes passed. Soon it had been a little over three hours since they first started waiting.

At the Earth Sanctuary, Kami-Sama, the Earth's god and his assistant, Mr. Popo waited for the arrival of Goku. At that moment, Kami sensed an enormous Chi arriving at the check in station from the Serpent Road. 'It's Goku!' Kami yelled. 'He's here!'

'Fetch him my lord,' Mr. Popo yelled.

Kami vanished and appeared at the Otherworld's check in station. He saw the orange clad being emerge from one of the doorways. 'Goku,' he said.

Goku turned his head and saw him. 'Kami,' he replied.

Kami gave him his arm and told him to take it. Goku did and they both teleported back to the sanctuary. 'The training went well,' Goku said. 'Now I'm off.'

He waived goodbye and jumped off the sanctuary. Soon he passed the house of Karin. 'Hello Master Karin!' he yelled.

'Here Goku,' Karin said. He threw two senzu beans at him. Goku caught them and ate one of them.

'Alright,' Goku said, 'full power.'

Goku put the other one away and then he yelled, 'Kintoun!'

The magic yellow cloud he had had for so long appeared from the sky and greeted him. Goku landed on it. 'There's a huge power cluster that way,' he yelled. 'Hurry cloud hurry!'

As Goku and his cloud sped towards the cluster, he began to worry. 'There's a huge Chi, one even bigger, and three smaller ones. It's not enough. Please don't let anyone be dead!'


	2. What if 1: Part 2

A nervous Goku continued to fly at top speed towards the battle.

Meanwhile, Piccolo began to sense something. He jumped and turned his head to face the direction. 'What's this,' he said. 'I sense an enormous Chi coming this way.'

'Yeah,' Gohan replied. 'It's daddy.'

'I should have known he'd make us wait,' Tien said.

Vegeta looked up in the direction Piccolo and the others were looking. He had no idea that these Earthlings were capable of detecting energy without the aid of a device. He pressed the button on the side of his scouter and waited for the result.

A slightly surprised look appeared on his face. If that was Kakarot, he'd be here in four minutes, with a power level of five thousand.

Vegeta was no idiot. He knew that these beings can raise their power, meaning that five thousand could just be for starters. Vegeta stood up and spoke, 'Well Earthlings, it seems that Kakarot is indeed coming. And you were right, he is more powerful. So because of the annoyance you four might cause while we fight, I'm going to kill you all.'

Everyone jumped back startled. 'You coward,' Piccolo yelled. 'Come on guys, Goku will be here soon, we can hold him off until then.'

Vegeta laughed. 'I'd like to see you try.' His body vanished and reappeared behind Tien. Before Tien could do anything, Vegeta kicked him in the chest.

The blow sent Tien flying backwards, where he crashed into the dirt.

Piccolo lunged foreword and threw a punch at Vegeta. Vegeta easily dodged it, as well as Piccolo's next four attacks. Vegeta ducked as Piccolo threw another punch and jabbed him in the stomach with his elbow.

Piccolo's eyes bulged and he was unable to breath. The wind had been completely knocked out of him. He slowly took a step backwards and fainted.

Vegeta turned around, facing a terrified Gohan and Krillin. 'So little boys,' Vegeta said. 'Which one of you will go first?'

'You get out of here, Gohan,' Krillin said. 'I'll try to hold him off.'

Vegeta laughed. 'The hell you will!' He jumped foreword and kicked Krillin in the neck. There was a loud snap and then his body tumbled through the air, and then landed with a thud.

Gohan was shaking badly. The fear of this Saiyan had overwhelmed him and he was unable to move. 'Alright,' Vegeta said. 'You're going to die!'

Before Vegeta could attack, Piccolo managed to get up and fire a blast at his back. It struck the Saiyan prince, sending him falling over with charred armor.

Gohan managed to move. He quickly ran to join Piccolo.

Vegeta got up and turned to face them. 'That was bold of you, Namekian,' Vegeta said. 'But it's the last thing you'll ever do.' He raised his hand and fired a blast at the two of them.

There was no time to get out of the way. Piccolo grabbed Gohan, attempting to shield him from the attack. He closed his eyes, preparing for the inevitable.

Vegeta laughed as the blast soared through the air. It was on the verge of colliding with its target until something happened. A streak of crimson soared through the air and struck the blast, redirecting it into the sky.

Everyone stared in shock, including Vegeta. The crimson object slowed down and landed on the ground. Standing there was Goku, surrounded by a vicious crimson aura which instantly faded.

Piccolo, Gohan and Tien smiled. Gohan ran towards his father and hugged him.

'So you finally show do you, Kakarot,' Vegeta said. 'I hope you're not thinking that you can beat me.'

Goku ignored Vegeta. 'Is everyone alright?' he asked.

Piccolo got up and stretched his neck. 'Me and Gohan are fine,' he replied. 'The three eyed one lost an arm and the short one had his neck broken.'

Goku looked and saw Krillin's lifeless body laying there. He rushed over and knelt down and felt for a pulse. There was nothing.

'He's dead,' Goku said. A tear fell from his eye but he quickly wiped it away.

Tien slammed his fist down on the ground in frustration. Piccolo felt little sympathy and Gohan was on the verge of tears.

Goku got up and went to see Tien. 'Here a senzu bean,' he said.

Tien took it and ate it. He was instantly able to stand up, and the wound were his arm had been severed began to heal and grow. A small limb began growing out of it with rapid growth, and soon Tien's entire arm had grown back.

'Thanks Goku,' Tien said.

Vegeta was shocked. 'What the hell was that!?'

'Where are Yamcha and Choutzu?' Goku asked.

'They're dead,' Tien replied. 'The Saiyans got them.'

Goku turned his head in frustration and anger, until he realized that there was only one Saiyan here. 'Where's the other Saiyan?' Goku asked.

Piccolo smiled. 'Finally some good news for you Son Goku,' Piccolo said. 'Yours truly dealt with him. He won't be bothering us anymore.' Piccolo pointed at Nappa's lifeless corpse.

Goku looked and smiled. 'But there's still one more,' he said. 'It's time we avenge the others.'

'Come on Goku,' Piccolo said. 'Let's do this.'

'Hold on,' Goku replied. 'Tien, can you take Gohan back to the Turtle House?'

'But daddy,' Gohan protested. 'I want to fight!'

Goku knelt down and looked at his son. 'Gohan, I know you do. But this is more dangerous than you can imagine, and your mother's probably worried sick about you. I'm sure she'd love to see you.'

Gohan nodded, showing his disappointment.

'Alright,' Tien said. 'I'll take Gohan and then I'll hurry back. Good luck you two.' Tien took Gohan's hand and they soared off into the sky.

Goku and Piccolo turned to face their opponents. 'Son Goku,' Piccolo said. 'Do you have any new attacks to use on this one? He's far stronger than any of us imagined.'

Goku smiled. 'I just might have a few,' he replied. 'You want to see?'

Piccolo grinned. 'Sure, let's see them.'

'Are you boys making plans?' Vegeta asked. 'I'm getting bored here.'

Goku leaned foreword and gathered his energy. He began to scream as an aura appeared around him, and then rocks began to rise from the ground and the wind moved in an out of control fashion.

Vegeta measured Goku's power on his scouter. He was increasing rapidly and was already over eight thousand.

Goku knelt down and shouted, 'Kaioken!'

A burst of crimson energy appeared around him. He jumped in the air and charged towards Vegeta. He threw a punch and struck him in the jaw forcing him back. Goku threw a kick but Vegeta ducked, and grabbed Goku by the neck and tossed him into the ground.

'If that was your best,' Vegeta said. 'I'm terribly disappointed.'

Goku jumped up and rejoined Piccolo. 'What the hell was that?' Piccolo asked.

'The Kaioken technique,' Goku replied. 'You take all of your strength and amplify it for one heartbeat. You must be careful though, if you go too high, you could destroy yourself.'

'Interesting,' Piccolo said. 'But even multiplying your strength doesn't seem to work against this foe.'

'Are you two weaklings done talking,' Vegeta asked. 'This is getting boring. I think I'll kill you now.'

'Well,' Goku said. 'If two times my power isn't working, I'll half to increase it to three. Are you ready?' Kaioken time three!'

The crimson aura reappeared around Goku. He shot foreword and struck Vegeta in the chest. Vegeta was thrown backwards. Piccolo went around and kicked him in the back. Goku charged foreword and grabbed him by the neck. He lifted him and repeatedly pummeled him in the stomach. When he felt the effect wearing off, he tossed Vegeta at Piccolo, who blasted the Saiyan prince.

Piccolo jumped into the air and joined Goku. Both of them retreated backwards, until Goku collapsed. 'Goku,' Piccolo yelled. 'Are you alright?'

Goku slowly got up. 'I'll be fine,' he said shaking. 'It's just that the three fold Kaioken is too much. We have to finish this or I'll be the first to fold up.'

Vegeta got up. His face wore a mask of pure rage. 'You damn bastards!' he yelled. 'I'll make you suffer for that.' He wiped the sweat from his face and noticed that his glove was covered with blood.

Vegeta screamed with fury. 'I shed my noble blood for you two pieces of trash!'

Vegeta shot foreword and struck Goku in the face. He was thrown backwards and crashed into the ground. Piccolo threw a punch at Vegeta, who ducked and swiped his leg under Piccolo's feet. Piccolo fell backwards and Vegeta brought his leg upwards, kicking him in the back.

Piccolo soared through the air and crashed into a pile of rocks.

Vegeta smiled. He turned around to finish off Goku, but his face was met with a fist.

Vegeta was thrown backwards from Goku's punch. He managed to land on his feet and shot back at Goku. He stuck his elbow out and struck him in the face. Goku fell down and grabbed his face to ease the pain.

'You annoying bastards have already given me enough trouble,' Vegeta said. 'I've had enough.'

He jumped into the air and soared towards Goku. In defense, Goku swung a kick at the oncoming figure, but Vegeta was too fast. He swung around him and jabbed his knee into his back. Goku screamed in pain and fell over.

Piccolo jumped at Vegeta, swinging his arm back preparing to strike. Vegeta instantly heard the Namekian coming. When Piccolo swung his arm, Vegeta ducked, grabbed the arm and slammed the Namekian hard onto the ground.

Goku got up and managed to kick Vegeta in the chest. The blow had little effect and Vegeta countered by punching Goku in the ribs.

Goku was tossed through the air, but he managed to land on his feet. 'I guess there's no choice then,' he said wearily.

Goku knelt down and shouted, 'Kaioken time three!'

The crimson aura reappeared, and Goku dove foreword, delivering a huge punch to Vegeta's face. He grabbed the Saiyan and tossed him in the air, and then he brought his hands together and shouted, 'Kamehameha!'

The blue wave of energy shot out from his hands and went straight for Vegeta, who watched in terror as the attack approached.

There was a burst of light. Vegeta's armor was torn apart and he was thrown deep into the sky along with the Kamehameha.

Piccolo got up and looked up at the attack the soared into space. 'What will become of him?' Piccolo asked.

Goku thought for a moment. 'I doubt that did it. He's tough, so he'll probably survive.'


	3. What if 1: Part 3

Indeed Vegeta had. He soared through the sky, being propelled by the massive Kamehameha Goku had fired. He knew that the blast was approaching the end of the atmosphere, and that he had to get away from it.

Vegeta gathered all of his strength and tossed himself to the side. It worked. He stood there in the air, hovering. His power level had been lowered from that attack, but there was no reason to worry. He decided that he would make the great Saiyan transformation and finish them off.

Vegeta had planned to arrive on a night where the Earth's moon would be full, and it was approaching nightfall. The moon should be coming out now.

He looked around for it, grinning as he thought of the torture he would subject them to. His grin slowly began to fade as he realized that the moon was nowhere to be found. 'Damn that sneaky bastard,' Vegeta said. 'He destroyed the moon! No matter…'

Vegeta began his descent. Piccolo and Goku stood there preparing for him. Vegeta landed thirty feet away from them and smiled. 'It's over,' he said. 'You two have fought bravely, but that's it.'

'Shut up,' Goku yelled. 'You may be stronger than us but we'll never give up!'

Vegeta laughed. 'Let me tell you something. Moonlight is only sunlight reflected, but only when reflected by the moon does it contain green spectrum radiation. When that moon is full, the spectrum exceeds that of seventeen million zeno units per second. And when that amount of radiation is absorbed through our eyes, a gland in our tails is set off, and our transformation begins.'

Piccolo suddenly jumped. 'You don't mean the Great Ape transformation do you?' he asked.

Vegeta smiled. 'Why yes I do.'

Goku was confused.

Piccolo began to laugh. 'I destroyed the moon,' he said, 'Just to avoid this very thing.'

Vegeta began to laugh. 'Yes, the moon is the main way we transform, but the greatest of us Saiyans are capable of compressing energy to make a small power ball that serves as an artificial moon. It's too bad Kakarot doesn't have a tail.' Vegeta outstretched his fingers, and a small white orb appeared in his palm. He raised his arm into the air, throwing the power ball deep into the sky. 'Burst and mix!' he yelled.

The power ball exploded in a shinning white light, turning into a massive ball of energy resembling a very small white dwarf star.

Goku and Piccolo watched the looming ball of energy and then looked at Vegeta. His body was growing at an incredible rate. Dark fur grew from his skin, and his face began to take the shape of an ape's. Soon, Vegeta was over one hundred feet tall. His armor had expanded to his new size and fur covered every visible part of his body except his face.

Piccolo stood there shaking. 'This power is unnatural!' he yelled. 'Goku, you better have some idea up your sleeve!'

Vegeta walked foreword. His steps created earthquakes as he walked. 'Sorry little boys,' he said in a much deeper voice. 'No technique will help you now!' He swung his arm out to hit Goku, who barely managed to get out of the way.

Piccolo raised his hands and fired a blast at the Saiyan, but it simply bounced off him. Piccolo was terrified. Vegeta raised his gigantic arm and struck Piccolo. The Namekian was thrown through the air, and he landed in an unconscious heap.

'Look at that,' Vegeta said. 'One attack sent the Namekian packing. 'How many will it take for Kakarot?'

Vegeta raised his leg and lowered it where Goku stood.

'Kaioken times two!' Goku yelled. The additional strength and speed allowed him to barely get out of the way.

Goku knew that there was only one way to defeat the giant ape. He raised his hands to his face and shouted, 'Solar Flare!'

An immensely bright light emerged from Goku. Vegeta screamed and grabbed his eyes. 'You bastard, you blinded me!'

Goku turned around and flew to a platform of rock several hundred meters away. He raised his hands and said, 'Earth, Sun, please give me just a little bit of your energy.'

He felt it. Slowly pouring into him was energy from every living thing on the planet.

Vegeta continued to hold his eyes, trying to ease the brightness. 'You're dead Kakarot!' he yelled. 'When I get me hands on you, I'm going to pulverize you!'

The brightness had lowered. Vegeta lowered his arms and began to scan the area for Goku, who had gathered almost enough energy.

Finally, Goku had enough, but before he could fire it, Vegeta spotted him. 'There you are!' he yelled. He opened his gigantic mouth and fired a tremendous blast that soared towards Goku.

It destroyed the surrounding area and sent Goku hurling through the air. He landed on the grass with a thud.

Most of the energy Goku had gathered was gone. What he possessed now wouldn't do anything. Goku cursed himself as Vegeta walked foreword towards him. He knew that there was nothing else he could possibly do, except welcome death.

'It's about damn time I finish you off,' Vegeta yelled. He raised his hand to fire a blast, but before he could, something happened. Piccolo appeared behind him out of nowhere, and then there was a thud. Vegeta looked around and saw his severed tail lying on the ground. Vegeta was horrified and enraged. 'How did he know!?' he yelled as he began to revert back to his normal being.

'You forgot about me,' Piccolo said. 'That was a flaw on your part.'

Vegeta gasped for breath. His power had once again been weakened.

'You did it,' Goku said. 'Good work Piccolo. But how did you know that was what you needed to do?'

'I discovered that the tail was their weakness when I was training your son.'

Goku smiled. 'His power went down, we can do this!'

Vegeta was enraged. 'You'll never defeat me! I am the prince of all Saiyans! I'll kill you now!'

Vegeta brought his hands together, preparing to blast them to hell. Goku and Piccolo braced themselves – But all actions ceased when the words, 'Tri Beam!' were heard.

The three of them looked up and saw Tien hovering in the sky. He held his hands together and released a monstrous yellow blast.

The Tri Beam shot through the air with indescribable force towards its target, Vegeta.

Vegeta screamed as the attack struck him. His body was pulverized under the force of it, and when the blast settled, Vegeta laid in the centre of the crater if had formed, dead.

Tien's body gave out and he slowly fell towards the ground. Goku rushed over and caught his friend, and then laid him down gently on the ground. 'Tien,' Goku exclaimed. 'You did it!'

Tien smiled. 'Goku,' he said weakly. 'I used all of my power in that attack. I'm sorry but I'm going to die.'

Goku was shocked. 'No Tien!' you can't die. 'You fought valiantly, and it's not what Choutzu would want!'

'I'm sorry Goku,' Tien replied. 'It's what I want. Please… d-don't wish me back… g-goodbye my f-friend.'

Tien closed his eyes and he lived no more.

Goku began to weep and then he remembered that Krillin had died as well. Yamcha would soon be back but he had lost three of his best friends.

Piccolo walked over to a crying Goku and put his arm on his shoulder. 'Your friends fought valiantly,' Piccolo said. 'You should be proud of them Goku. Do not mourn them, remember them and celebrate their lives.'

Goku stood up and turned away from Tien's body. He walked over to the crater where Vegeta lay. He ripped a large mound of dirt out from the ground and kicked the Saiyan's body into it, and then he covered it up. Goku walked over to Nappa's body and did the same thing. 'Let's go Piccolo,' Goku said.

The two of them flew into the air and were gone.

Later, they returned with Bulma and Master Roshi to gather Tien, Yamcha and Krillin's bodies. Yamcha's body was immediately put into stasis. Tien, Krillin and Choutzu's funeral commenced the next day and their bodies were laid to rest. Because Choutzu's body had been destroyed, his name was simply placed on the grave the belonged to Tien.

The months passed. Piccolo and Goku had resolved their differences. Goku saw the potential in his son, and he and Piccolo began to training him together.

Soon a year had passed. The Dragon Balls were gathered and everyone who had been killed by the Saiyans were restored. When Goku said, "except Tien", they were the most difficult words he had ever spoken.

Yamcha returned and was more powerful than ever. He had traveled along the Searpent Road with Tien and Choutzu, and he had gained incredible strength.

Everyone lived in peace and trained rigorously merely for self satisfaction, until one terrible day; a day where a Chi was sensed approaching from space. The Chi of Frieza, who's only desire, was for immortality.

The Z fighters fought valiantly, but they all met their end. Soon Gohan was soon the only one who stood before Frieza. Death had surrounded him for most of his young life, but he wanted no more. Gohan screamed with anger and then something was set off inside of him. His hair stood up and turned into a golden yellow. Frieza had come face to face with his worst nightmare and was killed.

King Kai felt sympathetic towards Gohan. All of his friends were killed and he was the only warrior left. King Kai did some research and discovered the Namekian Dragon balls. He informed Gohan about them and then Mr. Popo informed Gohan about Kami's spaceship. Gohan and Bulma traveled to Namek, and were deemed worthy to use the Namekian Dragon Balls. First Goku was restored, and then Piccolo, and finally Yamcha. Gohan and Bulma remained on Namek for another one hundred and thirty days until the Dragon Balls regained their brilliance. Choutzu was then restored, and then Tien was, and with the final wish, Krillin was revived.


	4. What if 2: Part 1

**What if Piccolo had killed Android Twenty:**

Vegeta laughed as he watched his blast soar through the skies. Down it came, looming over the fat android running for its artificial life. Vegeta felt absolutely no pity for it. It was his enemy, and he was going to kill it, no matter how weak it was compared to him.

The blast struck. The android screamed, but the sound of it was soon replaced with the rupture of Super Saiyan Vegeta's "Big Bang Attack". As the smoke of the aftermath cleared, Vegeta and the other Z Fighters observed the outcome: metal shards, now only useless scrap lay about the now blasted field, and the severed head of the white android; who had been known as Nineteen.

Vegeta laughed again and slowly hovered to the ground. The others watched on in awe as the new Super Saiyan relaxed. He sighed and his glow faded. He had returned to his base state. Vegeta turned and looked at the partner of the android he had just annihilated: Android Twenty. 'I've lost a lot of energy,' Vegeta said to the android. 'Now's your chance to defeat me, go ahead… come at me.'

The android just stood there in frustration wondering what kind of trick Vegeta was playing at. He clenched his robotic fist in rage.

Vegeta clearly had no patience for twenty. 'Come on!' he said annoyed. 'You yourself said that I had no hope. I can't imagine why. What did you mean?'

Twenty was even more frustrated now. He felt like striking, but his brain advised him against it. He let out a small laugh. 'Only that you may be more powerful than we calculated,' the android said replying to Vegeta's question. 'But you will always be far less powerful than us.'

Vegeta let out a snort signaling his disgust and amusement. 'Yeah,' he said. 'Well, I just think you're being a sore loser you robotic piece of shit.'

Twenty just stood there staring at the Saiyan. There was nothing he could do, except for one thing. In a split second, Android Twenty jumped in the air and retreated away from them at full speed.

'Hey!' Krillin, one of the Z Fighters yelled. 'He's getting away!'

Vegeta ignored the retreating android he now knew was a coward. 'Hey!' he yelled at Krillin. 'Give me a Senzu Bean!'

Krillin stood there unsure what to do. Vegeta had been their enemy for a long time, and now that he was their ally, it just seemed to confuse the matters.

'Do it now!' Vegeta yelled. 'Do you want the bastard to get away!?'

It was then when Piccolo, a Namekian and one of the more powerful of the Z Fighters stepped in. 'Krillin,' Piccolo said. 'Give it to him.'

With Piccolo's orders, Krillin had no choice, although he was comforted by Piccolo's assurance. Piccolo was after all, the only one of them besides a now sick Goku who was anywhere close to Vegeta in strength.

Krillin nodded. 'Okay,' he said. 'Here.' He tossed the bean at Vegeta who caught it.

'About time,' Vegeta said as he chewed on the bean. Idiots.' He felt the power return to his tired body. He yelled and a small but powerful aura appeared around him. Quickly, the aura expanded and Vegeta transformed into his now prized Super Saiyan form. He turned to look at the rest of the Z Fighters. 'Why don't you guys go home and drink some milk or something,' Vegeta said. 'Stay out of my way.'

At blistering speed, Vegeta soared through the air, away from them and towards the fleeing android.

'Hey!' Krillin yelled in frustration. 'Drink milk, my butt! - '

'He really did lose most of his power,' Piccolo cut in. 'Just to confirm that the androids drain Chi from their palms. If number Twenty had stood his ground, he'd have beaten Vegeta easily. It was a beautiful bluff. He truly is a great warrior… He might have surpassed even Goku.'

'Huh!' Krillin said. 'There's no way that's possible.'

'Okay I'm following him,' Tien, who was another member of the Z Fighters, said. 'I at least want to see those androids destroyed!'

'I'm going to,' Krillin replied.

'Me too,' Gohan, the youngest of them, said. 'There'd be no point to all that training if I didn't.'

Piccolo stood there contemplating Gohan's insistence. He had trained Gohan many years prior, and with Goku, Gohan's father, struggling to survive his fatal illness, Piccolo felt that Gohan was his responsibility to watch over. 'All right,' Piccolo said hesitantly. 'But don't try to fight him. I hate to say it, but none of you except for Vegeta and me can handle him. He has no Chi for us to trace. He might be hiding anywhere among the rocks. If you see him, tell me… or Vegeta. And be careful.'

The four of them blasted of the grounds at incredible speeds following Vegeta's trail.

Meanwhile, Vegeta stood amongst the countless towering rocks in the barred wasteland the android had hid himself in. Rocks towered everywhere in all directions. It was the ideal hiding place, especially for a being with undetectable energy.

Vegeta had begun to grow tired of this searching. 'Where are you!?' he screamed. 'Come out coward! Show yourself!'

As Vegeta's words echoed throughout the desert, Twenty hid behind one of the countless rocks, not daring to move a single one of his robotic muscles.

'The worm used the landscape to hide,' Vegeta said to himself, 'Just as I had expected.' Vegeta began to ascend from his ledge. 'In that case, I'll have to flush him out.' He raised his hand and outstretched his palm. He gathered a large portion of energy, to form a deadly sphere of chi.

The other Z Fighters had just arrived. Krillin was first to notice Vegeta. His mouth fell open when he saw what Vegeta was about to do. 'Stop it!' Krillin yelled. 'We're here too!'

Vegeta ignored him and threw his sphere randomly towards the pillars of rocks. Before it hit, Android Twenty ran from his spot of hiding, right under Vegeta's attack. He outstretched his hands and allowed the energy to be sucked into the absorbers in his palms. The android let out a sigh of satisfaction.

'What the hell!' Vegeta yelled.

Android Twenty let out a roar of laughter. 'The energy is mine!'

Vegeta shot foreword preparing to clobber the android, but he was too slow. Twenty moved with extreme speed to escape the oncoming Vegeta, and returned to a spot of seclusion.

Vegeta landed on the ground. 'Damn him! He's quicker than I thought!'

As Vegeta searched in vain, Twenty observed him from a crevice located high on one of the tallest rocks. 'So accustomed to tracking energy that they've lost their eyes for movement, I can see you, but you can't see me.' Twenty ascended to the top of the rock for a better observation. 'I still never calculated for such power from Vegeta. How shall I play with him? He never lets down his guard. The most logical option is to return to the lab. But I must avoid that if at all possible.'

As Twenty pondered his different options, he noticed another being: Gohan. 'So he's here too,' Twenty said. He looked around again and noticed Tien, and then Piccolo, and finally Krillin. Twenty laughed. 'Excellent. If I gather all their energy and add it to my own, then Vegeta is mine. Now then, whose energy shall I start with? Piccolo, the next strongest after Vegeta, he won't give me much trouble. Yes, just you wait Vegeta.'

Unaware of the approaching Android, Piccolo continued his search. 'Blast it,' he said. 'He might be far gone by now.'

At that moment, Twenty propelled himself foreword and dove at Piccolo. With lightning quick movements, twenty reached around and grabbed Piccolo's face and torso, immobilizing him.

Piccolo struggled to move but it was futile. 'You can't call your friends this way,' Twenty said. 'Your power is mine! They can't see us. I know where they all are.'

Realizing that there was no other option, Piccolo called out to Gohan through telekinetic vocals. _'Gohan,' _Piccolo said._ 'Come quickly, the android has me!'_

Gohan immediately heard Piccolo's words. 'Piccolo, Where are you!' Gohan yelled, and then he felt something; 'a subtle distortion in Chi, that way!' Gohan leaped in the air and flew as fast as he possibly could to help his friend and mentor.'

Meanwhile, Android Twenty continued to greedily suck the energy from Piccolo's being. 'Yes,' he said. 'You're almost out of energy. I'll drain you until you die - '

Twenty's words were cut short by the slamming of fists on his back, sending him tumbling to the ground below. The noise of Gohan's attack had gathered the attention of all the other searchers, and soon, the android was surrounded.

Piccolo gasped for breath. 'Thank you, Gohan,'

'Impossible!' Twenty yelled. 'How did he know? There's no way he could have found me!'

Vegeta laughed as he looked upon the shaken Android.

'Krillin,' Gohan yelled. 'Give Piccolo a Senzu Bean!'

'Right,' Krillin replied. Without hesitation like he had done with Vegeta, he threw the bean to his ally. Piccolo caught it and ate it.

With full power surging through his body once again, Piccolo descended down until he was level with the android, which now stood between Piccolo and Vegeta. Things were looking bleak for Twenty.

Piccolo grabbed the weighted turban on his head and the weighted cape he wore, and threw them to the side. 'Let me do it, Vegeta,' Piccolo insisted. 'Don't interfere,'

Vegeta hovered there in consideration. 'Fine,' he replied. 'I don't care if you get yourself killed. But won't you just be giving him more energy?'

Piccolo said nothing.

Android twenty smiled. This was the perfect opportunity to take more energy and then to kill Vegeta.

His scheme was quickly proven to be impossible. Piccolo's knee struck Twenty in the face, throwing him back a great distance.

'Well, well,' Vegeta said. 'Looks like I was wrong.'

Twenty stood there flabbergasted. There was no way the Namekian should have been able to do that. Twenty dove foreword at his foe, only to feel the elbow of the clearly stronger being strike him hard on the back, sending him smashing into the rocks below.

Slowly getting up, Twenty looked on in almost terror at the Namekian warrior. 'This is impossible,' he yelled. 'I was far more powerful to begin with – and now I've added his energy to mine!'

As Piccolo continued his domination, far away on the island of South City, where the androids had first attacked, hovered a Saiyan named Trunks, the twenty year old son of Vegeta. He was from the future. It was he who had told the Z Fighters of the oncoming Android invasion three years prior, and now he had returned to help them battle the threat.

He stared down at the ruined city. 'No sign of Goku's friends or the androids. I was too late. The Island is a mess. What happened? I wish I could go back a little further in the time machine, but I only have enough energy to get home, and I can't risk even the slightest inaccuracy.'

At that moment, Trunks felt the Chi of a strong warrior, clearly in the midst of battle. 'Chi,' Trunks yelled. 'I feel battle Chi! Of course, they're fighting somewhere else.' Trunks began to fly towards them.

Another blow from Piccolo's fists of fury struck the helpless android. Blow by blow, the confidence in Android Twenty shrunk, and Piccolo's grew. Every spectator except for an emotionless Vegeta watched on in sheer awe at the might Piccolo was displaying.

'He's so powerful,' Krillin shuddered. 'He's not even a Super Saiyan. What kind of training has he been doing?'

Piccolo struck the android in the face, leaving a huge gash. Number Twenty's face carried an expression of pure terror. He tried desperately to block Piccolo's next assault. The Namekian raised his hand and brought it down in a chop, severing the hand of the defending Twenty.

Twenty stepped back and looked at his useless limb in shock. Piccolo smiled. 'Remember this:' he said. 'In battle, we can amplify what you call energy in one tremendous burst. What you stole from me just now was nothing.'

Gohan smiled as he watched Piccolo slam his fist into the stomach of Twenty. 'We won,' he said with confidence for the first time that day.

Piccolo loomed over the Android. 'Time to die,' he said with inflicting terror amplified throughout his words. Twenty fled backwards in a desperate attempt to flee, but it was to no avail. Piccolo jumped foreword and blocked the android. He generated all of his weight and power into his fist, and slammed in into the gut of Twenty.

Something resembling oil began to flow from the wound. Piccolo dug his arm deeper, and then the impalement was complete.

Before Twenty could do anything, Piccolo raised his free arm and brought it down on its robotic neck, severing its head, and ending its artificial life.

Piccolo yanked his hand from the mechanical corpse and let it fall to the ground, spitting on it.

A short distance away, where Vegeta had "disposed" of the previous Android, stood Trunks, staring down at the lifeless severed head of Android nineteen. 'What is this?' Trunks said. 'What is this android, what on earth are they fighting.'

At that moment, Trunks noticed a massive explosion coming from the mountains. Without thought, he flew towards it. Little did he know, Piccolo had just blown the body of Twenty to bits.


	5. What if 2: Part 2

Piccolo descended down to the ground and placed his weighted clothing back upon himself. He showed a small smile of triumph, trying not to look too pleased with himself. 'Piccolo,' Gohan yelled. 'You did it! The Androids are destroyed.'

'Yes,' Piccolo said. 'I guess I trained so much I didn't realize how strong I had become.'

Tien laughed. 'Normally I don't like seeing you two so strong. But for the moment, it's great to have you on our side.'

'I can't believe it,' Krillin said with excitement in his voice. 'We did it, even without Goku!'

'Indeed you have become strong,' Vegeta said. He eyed Piccolo momentarily, trying to measure the full potential he was capable of. 'When Kakarot is healed, come find me. Then we shall see a real battle of epic proportions.'

Vegeta turned away from them and with a quick burst; he shot into the air and was soon gone.

Piccolo sighed and finally relaxed. 'I suppose we should go see how Goku's doing. He'll be glad to hear of the android's destruction.'

The four of them prepared to leave. Piccolo outstretched his arm to destroy Twenty's severed head – but he was stopped when he felt the approach of a great power.

'Hey!' Gohan yelled. 'Someone's coming!'

The flying silhouette soon came into view and then it stopped. There hovered the being known as Trunks.

It took several moments for the four of them to comprehend the arrival of this new visitor, but finally Piccolo spoke: 'Trunks,' Piccolo called out with shock. 'Why are you here!?'

Trunks looked down at the head of Android Twenty. 'It's not that one either!' he said. 'Who was that? What were you fighting?'

Piccolo's face lit up in shock. 'The androids of course,' he replied. 'We were fighting the androids you told us about.'

Trunks stared down at the head again, worried. 'What's going on?' he asked.

'You mean…' Piccolo said. 'You mean these aren't the androids?'

'No way,' Krillin yelled. 'Did he just say that those weren't them?'

'No,' Trunks replied. 'I saw the head of the other one as well. I have no idea who these two are. They aren't the androids I know.'

'Wait,' Krillin cut in. 'Piccolo did you just say that his name was Trunks?'

Trunks raised his head in a slightly surprised and worried fashion. Piccolo looked at Trunks apologetically while seeking permission. Trunks nodded his head and looked away.

'Yes I did,' Piccolo replied to Krillin. 'He is the son of Vegeta, from the future.'

'Wow,' Gohan exclaimed. 'I guess that explains why you could go Super Saiyan.'

Trunks began to feel fed up. 'It isn't important!' he snapped. 'Those aren't the androids and we need to find the real ones! That's what's important.'

Gohan took a step backwards; embarrassed.

'Wait,' Krillin said. 'Maybe it's no big deal. History turned out different anyways right? Maybe the androids are just changed from what he knows.'

'I hope so,' Tien replied, with a nervous look masking his face.

Before anybody could say anything else, the sound of an approaching hover car was heard. Krillin was the first to recognize it. 'Hey,' he said. 'It's Bulma.'

Slowly, the hover car began its descent, landing on a flat area in the sea of rocks. The roof popped open and out climbed Bulma, carrying a baby; which was the Trunks of the present time. They were followed out by Yajirobe, a semi member of the Z Fighters, whose only moment of glory was almost four years ago.

'Hey,' Bulma said greeting everyone. 'Where are the androids?'

'That's what we'd like to now,' Piccolo replied, staring at Trunks. 'Two beings who were no doubt androids encountered us. Vegeta, who has since left, destroyed one and I destroyed the other, but according to him (Piccolo pointed at Trunks) they weren't the right Androids.'

Bulma stared at Trunks. 'Hey!' she yelled. 'Aren't you that guy who was from the future?'

Trunks nodded and looked down at the ground. 'Yes I am,' he replied. 'Also, my name is Trunks. That's me in you arms.'

Bulma's eyes widened. She stared down at the baby in her arms and screamed. 'Wow,' she yelled. 'I guess that makes sense. Well, at least I know you're going to look hot when you grow up! I mean you're such a mean looking baby!'

The older Trunks's face went red and he turned away in embarrassment. Piccolo quickly changed the subject. 'We need to know who the real androids are and where they're located.'

'Hey!' Bulma yelled. She was over by the head of Android Twenty, observing it. 'This isn't an android. This is Doctor Gero.'

'What?' Piccolo stammered. 'Are you saying that that android is actually Gero himself?'

'Yeah?' Krillin cut in. 'What are you saying?'

'I'm saying that I've seen his picture before,' Bulma replied. 'And I swear that that's him.' She pointed down at the mechanical head. 'He's pretty famous among scientists. He probably turned himself into a cyborg so he could live forever.'

'Unbelievable,' Trunks said. 'History must have changed somehow. Could it have been a side effect of my coming to the past before?'

'It doesn't matter,' Piccolo replied. 'There are probably more androids at his lab. Perhaps the ones you speak of are there.'

'I suppose,' Trunks said. 'But how are we going to figure out where his lab is located?'

'Hey Bulma, do you know where his lab is?' Krillin asked.

Bulma nodded. 'Yeah, actually I do. I think that it was in the mountains by North City. There was a rumor that he had converted his cave into a lab, if he hasn't moved of course.'

'Alright,' Piccolo said. 'We'll go to the lab and search for any androids. If there are any there, it's unlikely that they'll be activated. We'll destroy them and the lab.'

They thanked Bulma and flew into the sky, towards North City and Doctor Gero's laboratory.

Excitement surged through the blood of Vegeta. Soon he would fight his arch enemy: Goku. Or as he called him by his true Saiyan name: Kakarot.

Vegeta flew through the air at near maximum velocity for his base state. He had decided that it would be best for him to rest himself for the battle against Kakarot – that is, when Kakarot was recovered.

Vegeta was now flying over a small town, Ginger Town. The boring lives of the humans disgusted him immensely, but there was something strange about this town. It felt as though the Chi that the humans possessed, even though it was small, was being distorted unnaturally. Such a thing shouldn't have been happening. Vegeta stopped and surveyed the town, and then he heard gun shots, and screams.

Moving quickly, Vegeta felt curiosity as to what could be causing this chaos, and then he felt it: Frieza's, King Cold, Goku, Piccolo and his own Chi.

'What the hell is this,' Vegeta stammered. 'What kind of trick is this?'

Vegeta was now in clear view of what was going on, and then he saw it: a tall green bug like being with a massive tail, holding one of the humans. The monster's tail rose, revealing a sharp, needle like point, which it jabbed deep into the human's chest.

Vegeta watched on as the human began to fade in a grisly fashion. It was as though the human's skin was deteriorating, while slowly melting away. It was a disturbing sight to behold.

When the human had completely faded, the monster looked up at Vegeta – who stepped back in shock. 'No way,' Vegeta yelled. 'It can sense Chi!'

The monster dived into the air and flew at a reasonably fast speed towards the Saiyan prince, stopping several feet away.

'What the hell are you!?' Vegeta yelled.

The bug like being smiled; 'My dear Vegeta,' it said. 'I am your brother.'

A look of shock appeared on Vegeta's face, and then the monster raised his fist and walloped Vegeta in the face, sending him crashing into a building.

After taking a few seconds to recover, Vegeta got up and returned to the sky. 'I don't know who you are, or wherever the hell you came from, but this ends now!' Vegeta began to power up. Debris from the ground began to rise into the air, as well as heavier objects such as cars, and then Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan.

The Monster hardly looked shocked at all. 'So you can become a Super Saiyan?' it said. 'It won't make a difference. I'll still be the one who ends up killing you.'


End file.
